


Вспышка

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Охарано обзавелся привычкой рассматривать Гиона за ужином.





	Вспышка

Брови Гиона были не только широкими, но и очень выразительными. Благодаря им — ну и еще благодаря тому, что сам Гион всегда торопился оповестить окружающих о своем настроении — было очень легко понять, что у него на уме. Охарано покосился на него исподтишка: Гион, ничего не замечая, уплетал рис за две щеки и при этом еще успевал болтать с Ивашимизу. Что, впрочем, было не так уж сложно, ведь Ивашимизу по большей части молчал. В отличие от некоторых коротышек, его в детстве явно научили хорошим манерам.

Охарано присмотрелся. Брови Гиона — как синоптик, который никогда не ошибается, как карта, следуя которой ни за что не собьешься с пути, — сообщали, что рис ну очень вкусный, самое то после тренировки. Охарано заглянул в свою миску, словно ожидая, что за последние пять минут там что-то изменилось без его ведома. Ему предстояла еще половина порции, но съеденное уже и так почти просилось назад, не стоило давить. Хорошо, что семпаи не наседали. Это по утрам у них хоть отбавляй сил и нездорового любопытства, все время норовят сунуть нос в чужую тарелку. А Хирота-семпай, бывало, и не только нос. Вечером же не всегда хватало сил разговаривать, не то что поучать кохаев.

— Эй, Удо, — позвал Гион неразборчиво, не до конца прожевав, и Охарано дернулся, словно это обратились к нему. Гион вечно куда-то спешил, несся сломя голову, порой придерживая школьные брюки. Форма для игры в регби — единственная одежда, что сидела на нем как влитая. Охарано редко бродил по коридорам школы, предпочитая уединенные места, но на Гиона натыкался постоянно Тот был везде: спал на крыше, обедал возле тренировочного поля, ворчал, но помогал отнести тетради в учительскую, ждал кого-то на восточной лестнице. 

Охарано закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не выругаться вслух на самого себя. Выражение у Гиона при этом было необычное, заговорщицкое даже — совсем не подходящее для человека, чьи брови сдавали его с потрохами раньше, чем он успевал открыть рот.

Гион зашептал что-то на ухо Ивашимизу, который улыбнулся с той особенной мягкостью, что появлялась на его лице всякий раз, когда он не был в чем-то уверен. Оказалось не так уж сложно вычислить эту закономерность: Ивашимизу был не уверен во всем подряд. Охарано закатил глаза. Гион небось пригласил его на секретную тренировку, которая на самом деле не секрет ни для кого, даже для игроков других команд. Они жили достаточно далеко от гостиницы, которую Джинко сняли на время лагеря, но это, к сожалению, не сдерживало их от ночных визитов.

Гион мягко покачивался из стороны в сторону, словно следуя определенному внутреннему ритму. После этого он обычно начинал барабанить пальцами по столешнице, сперва очень мягко, едва касаясь подушечками поверхности. Затем стук становился все громче и отчетливее, начинал понемногу привлекать внимание. Все говорило о том, что Гиону не терпится бежать. В таком состоянии он мог бы обогнать даже Эбуми-семпая; снести с ног капитана, хотя тот уже пообещал однажды, что больше Гиону не удастся подобное провернуть; вынести Хироту-семпая за пределы ринга. Нетерпеливый Гион добивался своего чудесами, которых от него никто не ждал. Охарано тоже обычно ничего от него ждал, только научился опасаться.

Запрокинув голову, Гион смеялся. В левом уголке его рта Охарано очень хорошо видел рисинку, прилипшую к губам. Ее наверняка отлично видел и Ивашимизу, но постеснялся что-либо сказать. Охарано непроизвольно потянулся к мобильнику в кармане, и только когда пальцы сами замерли над иконкой с камерой, задумался. Рассматривать Гиона за ужином превратилось в привычку: обычно он делал фото, на котором Гион выглядел особенно по-дурацки, и отправлял своему брату. Это был единственный способ добиться от него ответа на сообщения. За все время, что они пробыли в лагере, тот ни разу не написал: «Как дела, Эцуго?». Спрашивал только: «Как поживает Гион-кун?», как будто знал, что Охарано не сможет не ответить. 

И, чтобы дать исчерпывающий ответ на вопрос, Охарано начал смотреть — пристально, пытливо, нарочно прожигая взглядом. Любой другой человек на месте Гиона уже возмутился бы, ну или хотя бы заметил, что за ним наблюдают. Привычка больше не ограничивалась ужином. Охарано, ни в чем себе не отказывая, продолжал и за завтраком, и в обед, и перед сном. Гион обращал на него внимание только в тот момент, когда срабатывала вспышка и щелкал объектив. Один раз Охарано попробовал обойтись без вспышки, но и тогда Гион повернулся к нему, помахав в камеру как ни в чем не бывало. Из двух вариантов — дело в доверии или в беспечности — Охарано выбирал третий. Глупость.

Охарано помедлил, глядя на телефон так, словно тот задолжал ему какой-то ответ и немаленькие проценты сверху. Но телефон молчал, как молчал и брат, видимо, в ожидании очередного ответа. Охарано досадливо цыкнул языком и убрал телефон в карман, когда подумал вдруг: ладно. В последний раз.

Он посмотрел на Гиона. Рисинка все так же оставалась в уголке его рта, волосы, как обычно, торчали во все стороны, а широкие брови были чуть приподняты то ли в удивлении, то ли в ожидании. Гион поймал его взгляд мгновенно, как будто наконец-то научился чувствовать, как его исследуют чужие глаза. Охарано крепче сжал телефон в кармане шорт, упрямо приговаривая про себя, что больше не сделает ни единой фотографии, не отправит, не оставит себе. Завтра же, а лучше — немедленно сотрет все те, что уже хранились в памяти телефона и истории сообщений.

— Эй, Охарано! — окликнул его Гион, и на этот раз Охарано дернулся, потому что позвали именно его. «Что?», — хотел было спросить он, но не успел. 

— Улыбочку, — весело попросил Гион, и вспышка, такая же ослепительная, как и его улыбка, коротко ударила по глазам.


End file.
